


merry christmas, ya filthy animal!

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also theres side cake hinted at so thats sexy okay, no i wont ever write cake im sorry i Cant, this is? only my second time writing mashton n im not Very good at it but, u know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “merry christmas, motherfuckers!” + mashton
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 3





	merry christmas, ya filthy animal!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisonthefloor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisonthefloor/gifts).



It’d been Michael’s idea, to wear the jumper to the party.

Ashton had humoured the idea, because he thought it’d been a joke. But when Michael had showed him the jumper, and told him how excited he was to wear it, he’d realised he was completely serious.

It was one of those two people Christmas jumpers, probably ordered in the largest size possible since both of them were giants. But it was ugly, with the words ‘ _Get Lit_ ’ across the front, and two badly knitted trees with real lights sewn into them. Michael had boasted that he’d bought it for thirty quid and it was an absolute bargain, and Ashton didn’t have the heart to tell him that there was no way he’d leave the house wearing that.

So that was how he ended up in the left half of the jumper, Michael in the right. His boyfriend knocked on the door to Luke and Calum’s flat, rocking back and forth where he was stood as he waited for someone to answer.

“Hey― what the fuck are you guys wearing?” Luke asked, nose scrunched up in disgust as he stared at his friends.

“ _Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!_ ” Michael shouted, hand finding Ashton’s inside their jumper as he tugged him inside the flat. “Do you like our jumper?”

Calum just stared at them from the sofa, his Santa hat almost slipping off of his head. “It’s… something.”

Ashton just gave him a pained look, and tried to telepathically convince him not to insult the jumper. He knew what his boyfriend was like. Michael would end up getting pouty and grumpy, and he couldn’t really be arsed to deal with having to snuggle his boyfriend back to happiness.

(Michael would probably just end up swatting at him like the angry kitten he was, anyway. And Ashton wasn't sure how well that’d go down whilst they were both sharing a jumper.)

“It’s great, right?” Michael grinned, leaning into Ashton’s side. He rested his head on his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah. Course it is, Mike.”

Luke just frowned at them like they were insane, shutting the door behind them. “Wouldn’t be my first choice,” he mumbled, earning a scowl from Michael.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped, and Ashton and Calum gave each other a look, because they both knew how sensitive Michael and Luke could be, and Michael was usually always itching for a reason to get grumpy.

“Nothing! I just wouldn’t want to share a jumper with someone.”

Michael scowled, hugging Ashton’s side almost protectively. “You’re just mad that nobody loves you enough to share a jumper with you.” Calum and Luke glanced at each other at that, and Ashton wasn't sure what that meant but he’d definitely be asking him later.

Luke just nodded, “Okay, Mikey. Do you want some cake?”

He nodded, moving over to where Luke was standing, and apparently forgetting he was connected to Ashton because he didn’t tell him they were moving, causing Ashton to trip over his feet and fall into him.

“Fuck’s sake, Michael,” he mumbled, because now he was in a tangled pile of limbs with his boyfriend on the floor. He wasn't sure where he ended and Michael started.

Calum and Luke just laughed at them, and it took a moment before they actually offered them a hand to help get back up.

Michael’s face was a little pink when he and Ashton were both stood up again, and he gave them all a sheepish smile. “You know, I’m starting to think that this jumper wasn't the smartest idea. It’s a little difficult to move around in this thing.”

Ashton just gave him a look as if to say no shit, before smiling softly, because maybe his boyfriend had the potential to be a little cute sometimes. “So does that mean you want to take it off then?”

He scrunched his nose up, face almost morphing into a scowl before he realised that Ashton was joking. “If you take it off I’ll cry,” Michael threatened, poking Ashton’s side. “Like, ugly cry. You’ll have to use the jumper to mop up my tears.”

Ashton laughed, giving him an amused smile and poking his side back. Michael just squirmed and took his hand, tugging him over to where Calum and Luke were sitting on the sofa.

“Hey, Mikey. You know you’re not gonna be able to sit in his lap if you’re sharing a jumper, right?” Calum teased, because it’d been sort of a running joke for a while that the only seat that was good enough for Michael anymore was Ashton’s lap.

Michael just blinked, taking a minute to seriously think about if there was any way he could sit in Ashton’s lap without taking the stupid jumper off.

“You can sit next to me for once,” Ashton grinned, sitting down and tugging Michael down with him.

It only took Michael ten minutes to complain. Luke had put Elf on, and usually Michael had a bitch fit and insisted that they watched a ‘decent Christmas movie’ like Home Alone, or the Santa Clause, but he didn't this time. Ashton had just squeezed his thigh at that point, giving him a soft smile.

Michael squirmed about a little beside him, and it took Ash a moment to realise he was starting to take the jumper off. He pulled his arm out of it, tugging it over his head, and within a minute Ashton was wearing a two person Christmas jumper by himself, and he had his clingy boyfriend back in his lap.

“Knew it wouldn’t take him that long,” Luke laughed, holding his hand out for a tenner from Calum, who’d apparently been convinced that Michael would at least last until half way through the film.

Michael pouted at them, but leaned back against Ashton’s chest and found his hand from inside the jumper, squeezing it as he returned his attention back to the movie that he claimed to always hate.

**Author's Note:**

> mashton fic !! yes. if u enjoyed feel free 2 comment n let me know or come send me an ask on [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/) or smth idk


End file.
